


My Kingdom for a Horse

by deerna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Come Marking, Hand Jobs, Jack was just promoted to Strike Commander, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Vulnerability, just a tiny bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: Jack wants to hear Gabe say the magic word before letting him come.





	My Kingdom for a Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017 Reduct Edition 2/10
> 
> Prompt: begging
> 
> Just a tiny bit of plotty angst with my porn, just how I like it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I can't tell if Jack is OOC but [sidhedcv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv) liked it so it should be fine!  
> I hope y'all like it anyway!

Jack stepped back to admire his handiwork, a light frown on his otherwise relaxed features. Gabe laid against the headboard of their bed - Jack’s, actually, but they always shared whenever they were both in Geneva - only the dress shirt he had been wearing at dinner covering his torso, and nothing else but a length of blue rope tied around his wrists and chest. 

“I don’t know if blue is your color.”

“Well, fuck you too.” Gabe sounded offended, but he was grinning. They’d been playing for a while now, between the teasing at dinner and the making out in the elevator and the heavy petting in the hallway, so, by the time that Jack got him naked, his dick was steadily leaking pre-cum on his thigh. He could’ve easily freed himself, even if the knots hadn’t been as loose as they were, but it wasn’t the ropes to keep him in place. 

“You aren’t mad about the coats still, are you?” Jack asked, sitting on the bed with studied casualness. It would’ve seemed a strange question to bring up in that kind of situation, but Gabe had been with him long enough to know that Jack Morrison, even when he looked at his most relaxed, never stopped thinking about his shortcomings. 

Even when they _weren’t_ fuck ups. Even when they weren’t _his._

Though it had stung, Gabe knew that it hadn’t been Jack’s fault that the brass had decided to give the title of Strike Commander to him instead of Gabe. They should’ve seen that coming, really. There was nothing they could do to fix it, because there was nothing to fix. They just had to grit their teeth and try to do the best of what they were given, and Overwatch had been one hell of a thing. They saved the world; and they were going to make it a better place. It didn’t make a difference that Gabe’s name wasn’t going to be the one that people were going to chant with joy and hope in the streets. 

“Of course I’m not mad,” Gabe reassured him. “If I had gotten that _coat_ I wouldn’t have been able to keep my beanie. I’m not sure I could’ve done it.” 

Jack laughed, visibly less tense than before. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“You’re welcome.” Gabe smiled “So, are you going to fix this thing or…?” he asked, nodding at his straining, leaking cock. 

Jack almost smirked, but he managed to get back to the relaxed, straight face that he usually wore in this kind of situation as he pretended to examine his dick. “I don’t know, it looks fine as it is, to me.”

“Come on, Jackie,” Gabe huffed. “You won’t make me wait, will you?”

“Wait for what?” he asked distractedly as he crawled on the bed towards him, before kneeling back on his calves and pulling Gabe’s shirt open and free from the ropes to expose his chest. “Damn, you look good like this.”

“Yeah?” Gabe squirmed in place as he tried to reach any part of him, to have some friction.

“Stay still,” Jack scolded him, with the same distracted tone as before, and slapped him on the thigh. He got himself out of the dress pants he was still wearing, and gave himself a lazy stroke. 

“I’m not moving. I’m here, bound and naked where you want me, all for you to touch and fondle and-”

“And the boys call you the dark and _silent_ type.” 

Gabe actually laughed at that. “I guess they already learned to tune me out when I start bitching.” 

Jack chuckled and then his breath itched, working himself quicker, dress pants sliding down his thighs. Gabe’s mouth went a little dry when he noticed that he had been wearing nothing underneath. Fuck. He was starting to regret not to stop by the bathrooms at the restaurant for that a quickie. His stomach felt tight and hot, and he was sweating all over. He grabbed the rope next to his wrists to have something to hold onto while he tried to stave off his climax. 

“Jack,” he panted, a warning and a plea.

“Keep that up and I won’t touch you.” 

Gabe snarled, thinking of the literal _weeks_ he’d gone without Jack’s touch. “That differs from usual exactly how?”

“Aw, Gabriel.” For a moment Gabe couldn’t actually tell if he was moaning to himself or if he was talking to him. Then Jack continued: “Are you saying you missed me?”

“I was, but I’m changing my mind.”

Jack smirked and leaned in to kiss him, careful not to touch anything else but his mouth. “Somebody’s cranky,” he whispered against his lips.

“You’d be cranky too, if I tied you up and then stood there looking good enough to eat, just out of reach.” Gabe managed to steal another kiss before Jack leaned back, eyes half closed in pleasure, closer and closer to his own climax. “I regret giving you ideas, Morrison.”

“Morrison? I’m in trouble.” Jack raised an eyebrow. “And it was _your_ idea, remember? Giving up control for once, relaxing while I take care of you. Don’t you trust me?”

It was supposed to be teasing, but Jack’s farmer boy good looks always gave him that earnest, sincere feeling. Gabe swallowed, suddenly overcome with emotion but unwilling to let it show. This was light fun. There wasn’t room for that kind of relationship, not with their careers.

 _I’d trust you with my life_. 

“Not as far as I can throw you.” 

Jack huffed another laughter, but he was now too focused on his own climax to care about Gabe’s sass. He could tell that he was really close now; he was curling on himself a bit and he was trembling noticeably, his panting laboured but quiet, too used to jerk himself off in a room full of sleeping people to let himself make a sound. He knelt up and came with a strangled grunt and a breathy almost-silent moan that almost sounded like Gabe’s name, spending himself all over his bared chest and the knotted rope. 

In another situation, Gabe would’ve found it really hot, but as things were he just felt like throwing a tantrum until Jack got annoyed enough to blow him. 

Jack looked so happy though, dopey and a bit embarrassed. He leaned over and traced his fingers through his own come, spreading it messily on Gabe’s chest. “Sorry,” he apologized, sheepish. “I really wanted to do that, you just looked _so good_ , Gabriel.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Gabe’s smile was all teeth. _Too much teeth_ , maybe. “Now-”

“Yes, yes, I’m doing you, don’t worry.” Jack wrapped his hand around Gabe’s dick and Gabe almost _screamed_. “Although-”

“ _What_.”

“I didn’t hear you say the magic word.” 

Gabe was going to scream for real. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

“My ma always said that if you want something you gotta ask nicely.” His fingers slowly loosened their grip around Gabe’s erection. “If you’re not so sure of what you want, then-”

“Wait! Wait- fuck- Jack, don’t be an asshole-!”

“You just have to-”

“Please,” Gabe rasped out.

“Mh?” Jack’s hand was back on his dick, but he wasn’t moving yet. “Didn’t catch that.”

Gabriel pursed his lips, feeling himself flush. He felt stupid; it was just a word, something that he literally said everyday, multiple times a day. What made it so hard now? Why did it suddenly feel like it was such a humiliating thing to say? He took a deep breath.

“Please,” he repeated, focusing on the way his throat produced the sound, careful so that he wouldn’t choke on it. 

Jack smiled, smug. “Please what?”

“P-please, take care of me,” he blurted between gritted teeth. 

Jack’s smile melted off his face, a shocked expression taking its place. “Gabe-”

Shit. “ _Please_ , Jack? I wanna come- make me come. Please. _Please_.” Now that he had started, Gabe seemed unable to stop begging. It really wasn’t hard. It was just a word. 

Jack started jerking him off almost furiously, wrapping him in hug as best as he could with the ropes in the way. It didn’t take very long - Gabe had been tethering on the edge for a while now - but when the climax hit, it was very intense, whitening out his vision and filling his head with cotton for a moment. He vaguely registered Jack cleaning him up, untying the knots and kissing him on the forehead, but it was really fuzzy, and Gabe’s help wasn’t needed anyway so it was okay if he focused on being unfocused for the time being. 

“Gabriel? Are you thirsty? Drink some water for me.” 

Gabe sipped from the bottle that Jack had pushed against his lips, and then nestled his face back in Jack’s neck, wrapping his arms around him, covering his neck in kisses. 

“I really missed you,” Gabriel groaned. “I’m more upset about this than the promotion.” 

Jack’s hands rubbed his back. “I’d tell you that we could take leave and enjoy ourselves for a while, but I honestly don’t know if given my position I’m even allowed to go on vacation,” he admitted, forlorn. “Actually, I have something in mind that might give us more possibilities to spend time together here in Geneva. It’s work, mind you. There’s gonna be a ton of paperwork and probably not very much time to fool around, but it’s a start.”

“Mh? Do tell.”

“The brass liked it, and I’m gonna bet that you’re gonna like it more than any blue coat.” Jack voice got quieter. “It’s not your style, being a dancing monkey for the audience.”

It wasn’t Jack’s either, but Gabe didn’t comment, still too content to bask in the afterglow.

“You’re rambling, Morrison, just spit it out. What is it?”

“It’s a shadow operation for Overwatch. Things are gonna be sticky for a while, we might as well be prepared for the worst. I thought to call it ‘Blackwatch’- not the most original name, I know-”

“It has a nice ring to it,” Gabe mumbled, interrupting him.

“I proposed your name for the position of Commander. The brass already said yes.”

Gabe was speechless. Moved. Shocked. 

“I hope they’re gonna let me keep my beanie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/somewhatclear) and have previews of my work on [my writing tumblr](http://somewhatclear.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
